An increasing number of LED driven luminaires are on the market today. Many of these systems are equipped with LED modules, which comprise a plurality of light emitting diodes, LEDs. The LED module is typically inserted or mounted in a lamp holder.
The industry and other actors in this area are currently cooperating with the aim of developing standard specifications for the interfaces of LED light engines. An LED light engine is an LED module with defined interfaces that do not depend on the type of LED technology used inside the light engine. For example standard specifications for mounting and electrically connecting LED modules may define the electrical, mechanical and also thermal interfaces and enable interchangeability between products made by diverse manufacturers. In other words, this allows customers to interchange LED modules of brand A with brand B. In this way there is no need to exchange sockets or luminaires when a customer wants to replace an LED module.
The interchangeability is achieved by defining interfaces for a variety of application-specific light engines. The standard speciafications may cover the physical dimensions, as well as the photometric, electrical and thermal behavior of LED light engines.
The lighting standards can be implemented in many areas: lighting for homes, retail, offices and also outdoor applications. In many of these applications there is often a requirement for high Ingress Protection, IP. The IP rating classifies and rates the degrees of protection provided against the intrusion of solid objects (including body parts like hands and fingers), dust, accidental contact, and water in mechanical casings and electrical enclosures. The IP rating standard aims to provide more detailed information than vague marketing terms such as waterproof.
One disadvantage of the standards discussed above is that the interface does not incorporate ingress protection. Therefore it is entirely up to the manufacturer of the Luminaire to provide the IP protection when making the design. Further, it is often difficult to realize high IP rating without making a bulky design. In addition, another disadvantage is that extra light loss will occur because the LED module must be fully enveloped by an ingress protective cover.
For these types of applications, where such lighting standards are implemented, there is therefore a need for a compact and easy solution of how to realize an LED Luminaire having both high IP rating and optimal luminaire efficiency.